Tu me rends folle
by MissButterfly22
Summary: Il suffit qu’il soit absent quelques jours pour que Poudlard ne tournent plus en rond, et moi avec. Je n’entends parler que de lui, je pense à lui à longueur de journée, et ça me rend chèvre ! Est – ce que je deviens folle ? mini FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Après plus d'un an d'absence (à cause de mes études) je suis de retour pour une mini fiction qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Je vous rappelle que aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous a J.K. Rowling.**

**Résumé : **« Il suffit qu'il soit absent quelques jours pour que Poudlard ne tournent plus en rond, et moi avec. Je n'entends parler que de lui, je pense à lui à longueur de journée, et ça me rend chèvre !!! Est – ce que je deviens folle ? »

**Bonne lecture !!**

** Tu me rends folle**

**Chapitre 1**

Il suffit qu'il soit absent quatre jours…Quatre jour et je pète déjà un plomb. A cause de qui ? De James Potter bien sûr. Il n'ya que lui pour me rendre chèvre en peu de temps. La raison de son absence, je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs personne ne le sait à part bien entendu ses meilleurs amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. J'ai essayé de leur soutirer quelques informations mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. J'avais pensé que le fait que nous nous entendions mieux ne les auraient pas empêché de me dire ce qui se passe mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir.

C'est vrai que ma relations avec les Maraudeurs c'est nettement amélioré depuis l'année dernière, en sixième année. En fait depuis que James a arrêté de me harceler pour que je sorte avec lui, on peut dire que nous somme copains. Ce n'est pas la grande amitié mais on s'entend mieux qu'avant et ça change, surtout pour les tympans des autres élèves et des professeurs ainsi que pour mes cordes vocales.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Il faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. J'ai l'impression de devenir maboule. Je n'entends parler que de James matin, midi et soir. Résultat des courses, on me bourrine tellement le crâne avec lui que je ne pense qu'à lui et à chaque fois ça me fait des petits papillons dans le ventre. Le truc c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. J'en ai parlé à Alice et selon elle je suis amoureuse de lui et c'est ce qui explique tous ça. Alors elle dans le genre complètement débile elle est la première sur la liste du top cent des débiles. Non mais elle est sérieuse ? Moi Lily Evans, amoureuse de James Potter ? Le jour où ça ce produira les éléphants seront roses et ils sauront voler.

L'ennui c'est que je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer ce qui m'arrive. Pour mieux me comprendre je vais vous expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé…

**o0o0o0o**

_Quatre jours avant…_

J'étais dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Alice et de son petit ami Franck. Nous discutions comme tout les matins, il faisait beau … c'était une bonne journée qui commençait.

Je regardais autour de moi tout était comme d'habitude.

A ce moment les maraudeurs firent leur apparition. Ils étaient tous là. Enfin presque tous…James Potter manquait à l'appel. D'ailleurs les autres maraudeurs faisaient une tête bizarre. Ils étaient comme … tristes.

- Eh Alice ! Regarde les Maraudeurs.

Elle les regarda à son tour.

- Ils ont un air maussade. Surtout Sirius. Il a du ce faire plaquer par une fille. Tiens je me demande où est James ?

Je haussai les épaules. Il devait sans doute être aux toilettes ou à un autre endroit du château.

J'entendis un tintement de verre. C'était le signe que Dumbledore allait faire un discours. Tous les élèves regardèrent dans sa direction, et le silence ce fit.

-Chers élèves, tout d'abord bonjour. J'attire votre attention afin de vous informer d'une modification dans le planning des matches de Quidditch. Le match opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle est avancé à cette semaine, je sais je vous préviens un peu tard, mais nous somme Lundi vous avez encore cinq jours pour pouvoir vous entrainer. Par conséquent le match opposant Gryffondor à Pouffsouffle est reporté à la semaine suivante. Ce changement est dût à l'absence du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor James Potter. N'étant pas dans le château pendant un certain temps il est plus juste d'intervertir les matches. Merci et bonne journée.

… silence dans la salle. Personne ne parle. Tous les élèves essayèrent de digérer la nouvelle. Puis commença les murmures. « _J'y crois pas !… James Potter absent ?... Pourquoi a-t-il quitté le château ?... » _Et bla bla bla…

N'empêche, ca vrai que c'est…étrange. Il n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard. En Général quand il était absent, tout le monde savait qu'il était à l'infirmerie à cause d'un match de Quidditch ou une bagarre. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Bizarrement j'avais une impression … une impression de manque parce que James n'était pas là. C'était comme si le château était vide, ce qui était pourtant insensé. Je regardais les Maraudeurs, et pour moi sans James, les maraudeurs n'étaient plus les maraudeurs. Il manquait cette tête avec les cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes et ses yeux noisette plein de malice.

-Wouaou !! James Potter qui n'est pas là ça fait un choc, dit Alice.

- c'est sur ! Dis-je. C'est quelqu'un de très présent dans à Poudlard. A mon avis il a dût lui arrivé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il soit a l'extérieur du château. Dis moi Franck tu ne saurais rien par hasard ?

Celui – ci hocha la tête.

-Non, dit-il. Hier soir McGonagall est venu le chercher pour aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore et depuis plus aucune nouvelle. Je crois que même Sirius ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. En tout cas McGonagall avait l'air très triste.

-Bizarre cette affaire, dit Alice. En tout cas ça va faire un grand vide. Il va manquer à tous le monde. Sauf aux Serpentards bien sûr. Et toi Lily tu penses qu'il va te manquait ?

-Et bien comme tu l'as dit son absence va tous nous affecter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors il va surement me manquait.

- Je ne pensais pas de cette manière là, dit –elle avec un regard lourd de sous entendu.

Je soupirai. Parfois elle peut vraiment être exaspérante. Depuis que ma relation avec James s'est améliorée, elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de me faire dire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question Alice. Tu sais déjà ce que je vais te répondre. Alors sur ce on se retrouve dans cinq minutes.

- Mais… dit-elle, mas je la coupai

- Il n'y a pas de mais Alice. Il va me manquait comme tout le monde et ça ne va pas plus loin. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelque jour alors je ne vais pas en mourir. A tout de suite.

Je me levai, décidée.

- C'est ce que tu dis au début, ajouta Alice. Mais tu verras. Plus les jours passeront plus tu te souviendras des moments passé avec lui, alors tu penseras à constamment à lui avec une émotion qui te submergera et là ton cœur criera qu'il réclame sa présence. Ça ce passe toujours comme ça.

Je la regardai comme choqué.

-Je te rassure, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver.

Puis je m'en allai pour aller en cours d'Enchantement. Décidément Alice pouvais avoir des idées franchement tordu. « _Ton cœur criera qu'il réclame sa présence_ ».Et puis quoi encore.

Je continuai d'avancé dans les couloirs désert vers la salle d'enchantement, lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

-Alors pas trop en manque de Potter ?

Qu'elle était la seule personne au monde à vouloir me narguer sur James ? Rogue bien entendu.

Je me retourne vers lui avec un air exaspéré.

-S'il te plait Severus, ne commence pas avec ça!

-Apparemment l'absence de ton petit ami te met de mauvais poil. Il ne t'a pas mis dans son lit avant de partir ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir et lui dit :

-Alors de un, je ne suis pas de mauvais poil. C'est toi qui me casse les bonbons. De deux, la vulgarité, ça ne te vas pas. Et de trois, je te répète pour la énième fois qu'il n'y a rien entre James Potter et moi.

-On peut penser le contraire en vous voyant ensemble. Au moins quand tu lui gueuler dessus on pouvait penser que tu le détestais réellement, mais maintenant ça prête à confusion. C'est dommage, au moins il y avait de l'ambiance quand vous vous disputiez.

-Mais on dirait que ça te fait plaisir de nous voir nous taper dessus. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Si je m'entends bien avec James, c'est moi que ça regarde, pas toi. Alors arrête de surveiller chacun de mes faits et gestes comme lorsqu'on était amis parce que je te rappelle que ce n'est plus le cas.

J'avais été très sec avec lui. Cette haine profonde qu'il avait pour James commençait à m'exaspérer, surtout quand j'en faisais les frais. Je voyais sa souffrance sur son visage mais je restai imperturbable. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit que sa souffrance ne me faisait pas plaisir. Même si on est plus amis, je connais son passais et je suis toujours persuadé qu'il ne mérite pas de souffrir. Mais parfois son attitude ne nous empêche de faire autrement.

-Lily…commença t-il mais je lui coupais la parole.

-Pour toi c'est Evans! Maintenant fou moi la paix et retourne avec tes amis mangemorts. Vous avez sans doute des meurtres ou d'autres choses ignobles à comploter.

-Lily… répéta t-il mais il fut couper par une autre voix derrière lui :

-Elle t'a dit de lui foutre la paix. Même toi Rogue tu es capable de comprendre ça.

C'était Sirius, en compagnie de Remus et Peter.

-On dirait que Potter t'a chargé d'être le _chien_ de garde officiel d'Evans pendant son absence, dit Rogue.

Sirius eu un sourire mauvais.

-Fais gaffe _servillus_. Les chiens ça mord alors maintenant dégages avant que je ne te croque le derrière (N.d.a : il n'y a rien de cochon dans ces propos.)

Rogue resta sur place alors je décidai d'intervenir :

-Rogue s'il te plaît, pour une fois dans ta vie écoute ce qu'il dit et fiches le camp.

Finalement il s'en alla en me lançant un regard noir. Dès qu'il quitta le couloir Remus me demanda :

-Ca va ? Il ne ta pas trop embêter ?

-Non, ca va merci.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

-Bon… il vaut mieux aller en cours, dis-je lorsque le silence devint trop pesant.

Nous nous dirigions tous vers notre prochain cours lorsque la question qui me brulait les lèvres sortit :

-Sinon… vous avez des nouvelles de James ?

-Il nous a envoyé une lettre ce matin, répondit Remus. Et d'après lui ça peut aller.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demandai – je

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de le dire, dit Sirius. S'il il veut en parler il le dira de lui-même, mais nous on a le droit de rien dire. Tien d'ailleurs il te passe le bonjour et t'embrasse très fort.

Je me tournai vers lui très surprise, mais agréablement.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était juste pour voir ta réaction, et apparemment ça t'aurais fait très plaisir.

Oh le …biiiiiiiiiip !!

-Mais pas du tout !

-Oh si ! La preuve tu as tellement souris que j'ai cru que tu allais avoir une crampe.

-C'est pas vrai !!!

-Eh si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Bon je crois qu'on a compris, intervint Remus.

-C'est vrai Lunard, dit Sirius. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en réalité James te manque énormément Lily. Quand il le saura il sera très heureux.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça, m'énervai – je. Bon écoute moi bien Sirius, James ne me manque pas… enfin si il me manque comme pour tout le monde parce que son absence fait un grand vide mais il ne manque pas comme vous essayer tous de prétendre. Compris ?

-Ok ! Mais il est inutile de t'énerver ! Et puis de toute façon tu sais ce qu'on « le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore » donc tu peux prétendre tout ce que tu veux, je parie qu'au plus profond de toi, une petite voix crie « Reviens James ! Je t'aime ! » Sur ce je te laisse méditer sur ce point. A plus tard.

On était arrivé en classe. Il alla s'installer et attendis que ses amis arrive. Peter alla s'installer à coté de lui. Je partis m'asseoir le plus loin possible de Sirius, mais Remus me suis et décida de s'installer à coté de moi. J'avais peur qu'il se mette à parler donc je pris de l'avance :

-S'il te plait Remus, ne commence pas toi aussi.

Il se contenta de sourire, mais c'était un sourire du style « je ne dirai rien mais tu sais ce que je pense ». C'est ce qui est embêtant avec Remus. Lorsqu'il sourit la plus part du temps c'est sous entendus.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, le professeur Flitwick arriva pour faire son cours. J'allais enfin me consacrer à autre chose qu'à James Potter.

**o0o0o0o**

_Le soir, dans mon lit, vers vingt-trois heures_

Si je devais donner un adjectif pour qualifié cette journée ce serai _éprouvante_. C'était l'une des journées les plus agaçantes que j'ai connu à Poudlard et des journées agaçantes j'en ai connu. Entre les Serpentard qui, agacés par le traitement de faveur que faisait Dumbledore à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en inversant l'ordre des matches, avaient décidés de se défouler sur les gryffondors, et de me mettre les nerfs à vif avec James ; les groupies de James qui n'ont pas arrêtées de se plaindre que leur petit _Jamesie_ les aient quitté sans les prevenir, et qu'il leur manquait ; et Sirius et Alice qui n'avaient pas cessés de me faire dire que j'étais amoureuse de James, vous en déduirez donc dans quel état j'étais à la fin de la journée, et le soulagement que je ressentait lorsque je partis me coucher. Ce jour était placée sous le signe de James Potter. Tout le monde autour de moi n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui, comme si c'était l'évènement de l'année, ce qui m'agaça profondément. Non mais c'est vrai il ya des milliers de sujet de conversation sur cette planète, mais non ils avaient tous décidés de parler du grand et magnifique James Potter qui pour la première fois avait dût quitter le château pour X raison. A coté les meurtres de Voldemort étaient bien fades.

Tous ce que j'espérais c'était que le lendemain se passerait mieux…

**o0o**

_Je marchais le long de l'allée centrale, d'une manière lente et élégante. Je tenais le bras de mon père qui rayonnait de bonheur. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers nous. J'étais radieuse. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. J'allais exploser de bonheur et …d'amour._

_Je regardais devant moi. Il était là, beau et radieux lui aussi. Il sourit à Dumbledore qui présidait la cérémonie, et à son meilleur ami qui était son témoin._

_Avant de le rejoindre, mon père m'embrassa le front. J'arrive à coté de lui. Il me tend la main, je la prends, la serre très fort, puis on se pose devant Dumbledore._

_-Chers amis, dit-il, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui afin d'unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage,…_

_Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Je le regardais, et il me regardait. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux brillaient. Ils exprimaient l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi amoureuse de lui qu'à cet instant. J'allais m'unir à lui, et rien n'était plus merveilleux. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie._

_Dumbledore posa enfin la grande question :_

_-James William Potter, veux- tu prendre pour épouse Lily Jane Evans ici présente ?_

_Tout en me regardant, il répondit avec une infinie tendresse :_

_-Oui je le veux._

_-Et toi Lily Jane Evans, veux-tu prendre pour époux James William Potter ici présent ?_

_Avec beaucoup d'amour et une certaine excitation, je répondis :_

_-Oui je le veux._

_-Sirius, les alliances s'il te plaît, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire._

_Celui – ci, avec un grand sourire, me donna l'alliance que je devais passer au doigt de James. Celui – ci me passa la bague au doigt, et je fis de même._

_-Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, dit Dumbledore toujours avec ce grand sourire. James tu peux embrasser la mariée._

_Il se pencha vers moi, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Il déposa un doux et tendre baiser. Nous étions enfin mariés ! Tout contre ses lèvres je lui dis_

_-Je t'aime James Potter _

_-Je t'aime aussi Lily Potter…_

**o0o**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur qui battait la chamade et je tremblais. Mon rêve me revint à l'esprit. Par merlin ! Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne pouvais croire au fait que j'avais rêvé de me marier avec James Potter. Pour moi seul ses groupies rêvaient de se marier avec lui, pas moi. Le pire, c'est que j'avais apprécié, pour ne pas dire adorer. L'ambiance, et surtout mes sentiments… c'était magnifique. Je ressentais une joie énorme rien qu'au fait de me marier avec lui. Et surtout… je débordais d'amour pour lui. J'avais presque du mal à respirer rien que d'y repenser. Mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de James Potter, il ne fallait pas qu'un rêve me fasse tomber amoureuse de lui. Mon rêve aimait James, mais pas moi (tout a fait logique).

Je soupirai. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ce rêve, c'était se torturer pour rien. Il valait mieux se dire que ce rêve ne représentais rien, après tout je n'y pouvais rien si mon inconscient déconnait.

Je regardai l'heure. Il n'était que trois heure trente du mat (saleté d'inconscient). Je me recouchai, avec le sentiment que mes problèmes avec James Potter n'étaient pas du tout réglés.

**Et voila. C'est la fin du premier chapitre. Pour me donner vos impressions laisser moi des reviews .**

**P.S je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, nous ne sommes pas très amis tous les deux.**

**A bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Je voudrai dire aussi merci pour les reviews qu'ont m'a envoyé. J'ai beaucoup apprécié**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous informer que le marchand de sable est un enfoiré. Juste après le rêve que j'avais fait j'ai eu du mal à me rendormir. Et résultat des courses, le lendemain j'étais de mauvais poil, et j'avais la tête dans le biiiiiiip… en plus la journée avait été particulièrement pénible et ça dès le petit déjeuner…

**o0o0o0o**

_Le lendemain_

J'étais très fatigué. La nuit avait été longue après ce rêve qui m'avait beaucoup chamboulé, et qui me chamboulait encore. Je ne savais pas quoi pensait, mais je restais ferme en ce qui concernait mes sentiments pour James. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce rêve. Pourquoi avoir rêvé que je me marier avec lui ? Peut être que le fait que tout le monde m'avait parlé de lui la veille avait agis sur mon inconscient. Ca devait surement être ça.

-Allo Lily ici la terre ? Tu me reçois ?

Je relevai la tête. C'était Alice.

-Ah enfin ! ca fait un bout de temps que je t'appelle. Et bien ce n'est pas la grande forme on dirait. Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Non tu crois? Dis –je avec sarcasme

-Et en plus tu es de mauvaise humeur, dit-elle. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'après avoir rêvé que tu te mariais avec James, tu serais rayonnante.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demandai-je ahurie

-Très bonne question, j'aimerai bien savoir moi aussi, dit une voix derrière moi, que je connaissais très bien à mon plus grand malheur.

C'était Sirius, comme par hasard. Il était comme d'habitude avec ses deux amis. D'ailleurs Remus me fit un sourire lourd de sous entendu. Décidemment, je n'avais pas de chance.

-Et bien figurez vous que Lily parle pendant son sommeil. Et cette nuit lorsque je me suis réveillée pour boire de l'eau, j'ai entendu dire Lily « Oui je le veux ». Je dois avouer que j'étais surprise. Lily qui rêve de mariage, ce n'est pas tous les jours. Bref je pars boire mon verre d'eau et quand je reviens je l'entends dire « je t'aime James Potter ». C'était trop mignon.

Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir mais elle ne fut pas impressionner. Quant à Sirius il fut très content

-J'y crois pas. Il faut absolument que je lui écrive pour lui raconter.

Puis il partit en direction de la sortie de la Grande Salle à grand pas. Mon cerveau, lui, cria « Warning ! Warning ! » Je me lavai d'un bond et partit à sa poursuite.

-BLACK ! REVIENS ICI !!!

Il ne m'écouta pas et continua son chemin. Cependant je parvins à le rattraper devant les escaliers du Hall.

-Je te préviens Sirius Black, tu dis un seul mot sur ce que tu viens d'apprendre et je te jure que je te castre et tu pourras dire adieu à tes bijoux de famille.

Il me toisa du regard et dit :

-Tu n'oseras pas.

-Tu parie ? Écrit cette lettre et je pars chercher la formule adéquate. Et tu me connais quand je cherche quelque chose je la trouve. Alors je te le répète, si tu tiens un peu à tes castagnettes, n'écrit pas cette lettre. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Alors je t'en pris ne lui dit rien.

Si j'ai envie de lui raconter mon rêve je le ferai moi-même.

Sirius vit que c'était très important pour moi que rien ne soit divulgué.

-Très bien je ne dirai rien. Je te le promets, ajouta t-il devant mon regard suspicieux.

-Je te remercie.

Il repartit dans la Grande salle et moi je me dirigeai vers la salle commune, puisque j'avais une heure de libre.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir évité la catastrophe. Le fait que Sirius fut au courant pour mon rêve était déjà assez embarrassant, alors il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Surtout que j'étais sur que James allait recommencer de me harceler s'il il l'apprenait. Et je ne voulais revivre ça. Je connaissais mieux la vraie nature de James Potter, et je voulais continuer à avoir de bonne relation avec _ce _James. J'avais mis du temps à me dire qu'en réalité c'était quelqu'un de bien alors je ne voulais pas que tout soit gâché à cause d'un rêve.

-Le mot de passe ?

Je sursautai, surprise de me retrouvé devant la salle commune.

-Ah oui, le mot de passe. _Fidelitas_

L'entrée s'ouvrit, et j'entrai pour m'installer dans mon fauteuil préféré.

Je me souvins de la première ou James et moi avions passé un long moment ensemble. Ce fut la première fois où je vis qui était James Potter. C'était le quatorze février, en sixième année. Ce souvenir était assez banal mais ce jour là m'avait marqué…

**o0o**

Il était dans les environs de dix-huit heures trente et je me tracassais à finir un devoir de métamorphose dans la bibliothèque (je n'ai jamais été très doué dans cette matière). J'étais partis cherché un livre qui était susceptible de m'aider à faire ma dissertation. J'étais plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin, tout en marchant vers ma place, lorsque je bousculai quelqu'un, ce qui fit tomber mon livre. Ce quelqu'un c'était James Potter.

-Désolé, dis-je

-Y a pas de mal, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se pencha pour ramasser mon livre et lut la couverture

-_la métamorphose pour les nuls_. Je doute que ce livre puisse t'aider pour le devoir.

-On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre livre capable de m'aider. Et puis je te rappelle que je suis nul en métamorphose. Ce n'est pas comme toi.

-Tu n'es pas nul, objecta James. Tu te débrouilles mieux que certaines personnes. Mais bon, on ne peut pas être doué en tout. Chacun ses faiblesses toi c'est la métamorphose, et moi les potions.

Je le regardai un peu stupéfaite.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda t-il

-Non pas du tout, au contraire. T'entendre dire que tu as des faiblesses, c'est étrange. Tout l'opposé de ce que tu disais l'année dernière.

Il fut gêné.

-Oui bon. L'année dernière j'étais idiot, le plus gros crétin de la terre je le reconnais. Mais j'ai arrêté, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué. Bref c'est du passé et je ne veux plus revenir là-dessus. Pour en revenir à la métamorphose je te propose mon aide pendant (il regarda sa montre) une heure et demie. Après j'ai un rendez-vous. Alors tu en dis quoi ?

Je réfléchis. Sa proposition était très tentante. D'un côté j'avais besoin d'aide pour ce stupide devoir, mais de l'autre j'avais peur qu'il profite de la situation, même s'il m'avait paru plus mure.

-C'est d'accord, dis-je finalement.

Il me fit un grand sourire et sans m'en rendre compte je lui rendis son sourire.

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je n'avais jamais passé un aussi bon moment avec quelqu'un. Tout en travaillant, nous apprenions à nous connaître. Son aide m'avait été précieuse. Grâce à lui je parvins à faire mon devoir. Nous avions également beaucoup parlé et rigolé. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait beaucoup d'humour, même si je le savais déjà. Mais pouvoir s'en rendre compte par soit même était mieux. Au final, au lieu de me consacrer une heure et demie, il resta avec moi pendant plus de deux heures.

Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, il s'affola :

-Zut ! Helena ne va pas être contente.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec Helena ? Demandai-je en essayant de paraître normal, parce qu'étrangement cette nouvelle m'agaçait un peu.

-Oui. Comme c'est la saint-valentin aujourd'hui… bref je suis très en retard et elle risque de piquer une crise. En tout cas sache que j'ai adoré passé du temps avec toi. On pourrait remettre ça un autre jour ?

-Oui avec plaisir, dis-je en souriant. Et merci pour ton aide.

-A ton service. Aller ! À plus tard.

Je le regardais sortir de la bibliothèque avec un sourire qui ne voulait pas se décoller de mon visage. C'était vraiment un délicieux moment.

**o0o**

Rien que d'y repensais, j'avais le même sourire que ce jour là. Par la suite il y eut d'autre moment comme ça, tout aussi chouette. Et à chaque fois j'avais ce sentiment de bien être qui s'emparait de moi. Et je pouvais passer des heures avec lui sans m'ennuyer, chose qui n'arrivait qu'avec Alice.

J'étais complètement dans les nuages, donc je n'avais pas remarqué que Remus me regardait un sourire aux lèvres, assis sur le canapé, près de mon fauteuil.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je

-Non rien, dit-il innocemment. Tu es adorable quand tu es plongée dans tes souvenirs. Est – ce que je peux savoir à qui tu penses ?

-Mais à personne, dis-je tout de suite après.

-Tu pensais donc à James.

-Je te demande pardon ? Comment peux-tu faire une telle déduction. ? Demandais-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

-Voyons Lily, avoue-le. Tu es mon amie depuis la première année. Quand les garçons te faisaient chier, tu te plaignais à moi. Tu m'as toujours confié tes sentiments. Alors quand tu réagis comme ça je suppose que tu penses à James. Comme c'est mon ami, tu ne veux pas que je sache qu'il t'arrive d'avoir des pensés pour lui. Mais tu sais je ne dirais rien. Au contraire ça me ferais plaisir, de garder ça pour moi.

Je restai muette. Un des autres dons de Remus, qui était parfois (pour ne pas dire souvent) agaçant, c'était de lire dans quelqu'un comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tu sais, reprit-il, il n'y a pas de honte à changé de sentiment. Tu as le droit d'avouer que tu es tombé sous le charme de James. On ne te jugera pas. Je pense que les gens en seront même ravis.

-Qui te dit que je suis tombé sous son charme ? Demandai-je sur un ton de défis

-C'est facile. En ce moment, dès qu'on parle de lui tu t'enflammes, tu te contredis, tu te mets à rêver de lui de façon romantique, et là je te surprends à penser à lui, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ça fait quand même beaucoup de chose, tu ne crois pas.

Remus était incroyable. Finalement je décidai de dire ce que je ressentais :

-Oui bon t'as gagné. Pour tout te dire je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Depuis hier j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de lui et ça m'agace parce que après je me mets à penser à des choses qui le concerne lui. Mais ces pensées n'ont rien à voir avec des moments désagréables, c'est tout le contraire, et des sentiments que je n'arrive pas à décrire s'emparent de moi. Et la nuit dernière je me mets à rêver de mon mariage avec lui. Ce serait mentir si je disais que ce rêve était horrible. J'ai ressentit une joie immense, une plénitude, et surtout beaucoup d'amour, tout ça parce que je savais que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Je ne sais vraiment plus ou j'en suis.

Remus réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

-A mon vis tu commence à développer des sentiments assez profonds pour James.

-Mais tout ce que je ressens n'a commencé qu'hier. C'est trop rapide.

-Tu t'en es rendu compte à partir d'hier. Mais si ça ce trouve tu as ces sentiments depuis longtemps. J'ai remarqué que depuis l'année dernière vous passez de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et que tu y prends plaisir, alors ça doit venir de là. Tu été habitué à sa présence, à lui dire bonjour, lui sourire, discuter, rigoler. Alors le fait qu'il ne soit pas là te fait réfléchir.

Je le regardai un moment :

-Tu devrais envisager de devenir psychomage, dis-je. Tu serais surement très doué.

Il rit, puis regarda sa montre.

-Je te propose qu'on aille en cour, ca va bientôt être l'heure. Et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ça t'aidera peut être à y voir plus clair.

-Compte sur moi.

J'espérai réellement, que ça m'aiderai à y voir plus clair.

Je me levais pour sortir de la salle commune lorsque j'entendis un _toc toc _qui venait de la fenêtre. C'était deux hiboux qui apparemment transportaient une chose plus ou moins lourde. Je regardai Remus surprise. Je m'avançai de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Les deux hiboux entrèrent et laissèrent tomber dans mes bras leur colis. J'étais de plus en plus surprise. Les hiboux s'en allèrent, tandis que je me penchai sur ce qui m'avait été envoyé. Oh les….

-Un problème ? demanda Remus.

Je lui montrai la cause de mon exaspération, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Les objets en question étaient un grand cadre avec une photo de James où il y était écrit en gros et en rouge _I love You_, et ceci accompagné d'une couronne de mouchoir qui selon moi signifiait « c'est pour au cas où tu pleurerais l'absence de ton chéri » Décidemment, ils avaient beaucoup d'humour ces serpentard.

**o0o**

_L'après midi, avant d'aller dîner._

La journée avait été très longue, entre les serpentards contents de leur farce et les filles de poudlard qui, pour une raison que j'ignorais, me regardaient avec un air mauvais. Sans compter les garçons, qui ne se sentaient plus menacer par James, et qui en profitaient pour me demander de sortir avec eux. Encore une fois ce jour m'avais énervé, beaucoup plus que la veille.

A la fin du dernier cours je partis aux toilettes avec Alice. Nous étions chacune dans une cabine à faire nos petites affaires, lorsque des personnes entrèrent dans les toilettes à leur tour.

-…ma cousine aussi est sortie avec James. Vous savez Helena, ma cousine qui était en septième année à Pouffsouffle, l'année dernière. Elle m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé entre eux, et ça à mal fini. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire…

-De toute façon elle est plus là alors ça change quoi ? dit son amie.

Elle semblait hésiter. De mon coté, je préférais rester dans mon coin et entendre ce qui c'était passé entre Helena et James.

-Tu as raison, dit la première fille. Ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est que le jour de la saint – valentin l'année dernière, ils avaient rendez vous. Déjà il était arrivé avec près d'une heure de retard, ce qui avait agacée Helena. Apparemment tout le long de leur soirée en tête à tête il était dans la lune. Il n'était pas du tout avec elle, il pensait à tout autre chose. Ma cousine, elle, paniquait parce que rien ne ce passé comme prévu. Elle s'attendait à avoir un moment super romantique avec lui, et au lieu de ça elle a un James à moitié présent, et très peu de romance. Alors en fin de soirée elle a pris l'initiative de conclure. Apparemment, il s'était montré très doux, super passionnée quand il l'embrassait. Elle était aux anges. Elle pensait qu'il voulait ce faire pardonnée de son attitude de la soirée. Il était à fond. Et au moment critique, Il a prononcé un nom, mais pas son nom à elle, non il à prononcé le nom « Lily »

-Non ! Prononça une de ses copines, choquée.

-Et si, reprit la première. Helena s'est glacée direct, alors que lui continué de prendre son pied. Et quelques secondes plus tard, quand il retombe sur elle, essoufflé, il en rajoute une couche et dit « je t'aime Lily ». Helena avait le cœur brisée. Elle tenait beaucoup à sa relation avec James. Le pire c'est que c'était la première fois qu'ils couché ensemble, et en plus le jour de la saint valentin. Ça me fait de la peine pour elle. La pauvre a

-Et après ? Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda sa copine qui était choqué.

-Et bien James n'a rien dit. Il n'a pas mit longtemps à s'endormir, alors elle en a profita pour s'en aller en courant. La pauvre a pleuré toute la nuit et elle a cassé avec lui dès le lendemain, sans lui donner d'explication. Depuis, elle ne supporte d'entendre parler de James Potter, et encore moins de Lily Evans.

-Donc ca veut dire que James est réellement amoureux d'Evans, dit l'une d'entre elles.

-On dirait bien. Tu sais très bien que les hommes sont les plus honnêtes, juste après avoir pris leur pied. Et puis je te fais remarquer que James et Evans se sont vachement rapprochés depuis cette date. Mais surtout ne dîtes rien a personne je vous fais confiance.

J'entendis un bruit d'eau coulé, signe que l'une d'entre elle se lavait les mains puis elles s'en allèrent.

Quant à moi j'étais trop choqué pour réagir. Avec beaucoup de lenteur je sortis de ma cachette, trop bouleversée pour parler. Alice sortit également de sa cabine. Elle me regarda avec inquiétude

-Lily ? Ca va ?

Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler.

Alors voilà pourquoi ils avaient rompu le lendemain. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi, surtout que ça avait coïncidé avec le moment merveilleux que j'avais passé avec lui. Il avait même en retard à cause de moi.

En réalité il ne s'était pas contrôlé et avait dévoilé ses sentiments sans s'en rendre compte. Mais ses sentiments étaient il vrai ? Était-il réellement amoureux de moi ? Et l'était-il toujours ? Et moi ? Après avoir entendu tout ça, quels étaient mes sentiments pour lui ?

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez laissez-moi une ****review please **

**A bientôt.**


End file.
